With a conventional camper door, due to the height of the camper, the door latch is in such a position on the door that children, small adults, those in wheelchairs and the like may have difficulty reaching a conventionally located door handle in which case they may have to climb up steps in order to access the door latch in order to open the door. When steps are not available, children, small adults, those in wheelchairs and the like may not be able to access the door latch.